


It's all your fault

by Una_Ragazza_Qualunque



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 5: Free Day, Humor, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), S1-S7, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, sheithnewyear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque/pseuds/Una_Ragazza_Qualunque
Summary: SheithNewYear            Day 5: Free Day"That Shiro had a weakness for food wasn't a secret. Keith knew it. Despite this, Shiro never allowed it to become an obstacle in achieving his dreams, continuing to work constantly on his body without giving up the treat of a dessert after dinner.Furthermore Hunk was really good. He managed to invent new and unique dishes, linking the flavor of those few ingredients they had available, creating dishes that had something magical.Keith had heard Shiro compliment Hunk several times, but he had never heard him make those sounds before.[...]From that day on, Keith's nightmare began.Whenever Shiro ate something while they were in the same room, his body reacted to the sounds that the other emitted and, as much as he tried to ignore it, they remained impressed in his mind so much to dream them even at night with Shiro always protagonist of the his wet dreams."In wich Shiro loves food and Keith is sexually frustrated





	It's all your fault

The first time Keith heard it was at the Castle.

He had no idea what Shiro had eaten during his years in prison, but it was clear how much he missed the good food.

Still stubborn to not eat all that Coran offered him, he breathed a sigh of relief when Hunk took command of the kitchen. Well, everyone did it but Shiro didn't miss the chance to show his gratitude. _Noisily_.

That Shiro had a weakness for food wasn't a secret. Keith knew it. Despite this, Shiro never allowed it to become an obstacle in achieving his dreams, continuing to work constantly on his body without giving up the treat of a dessert after dinner.

Furthermore Hunk was really good. He managed to invent new and unique dishes, linking the flavor of those few ingredients they had available, creating dishes that had something magical.

Keith had heard Shiro compliment Hunk several times, but he had never heard him make _those_ sounds before.

It happened one night. After a long mission, lasting almost a whole day, Keith couldn't sleep with the adrenaline still in circle.

He decided to calm down, walking out of his room and walking around the Castle. It seemed like a totally different place immersed in silence. With that calm, the walk was almost pleasant.

Lost in thought, Keith ended up in the kitchen, astonished to see that he wasn't the only one still awake.

"Shiro?" He called when he recognized the figure bent over the table with, in front of him, the remains of dinner on a plate.

Shiro, hearing called, looked up at the one who had called him with his mouth still full, swallowing as fast as he could to return the greeting. "Keith."

"Can't you sleep?" Keith asked as he approached to sit in front of him.

"Yeah." The other replied without thinking, looking down at his plate as if searching for words. Keith waited. "I had another nightmare."

Keith looked down in turn, imitating him, letting it rest on the plate and what he was eating.

"A memory, I guess." He continued sighing. "But Hunk's food is really good and it helps me not to think. Tomorrow morning I will do more exercises, I promise." He justified smiling.

_As if you needed it_. Keith thought, feeling his cheeks warm up at the thought.

He cleared his throat. "I'm here if you need." He said instead, sincere but uncertain if it was the right thing to say.

Their eyes met and Keith recognized, in that of Shiro, the sweetness that he loved so much.

"I know. Thanks, I appreciate it very much."

Shiro put another spoonful in his mouth and his face relaxed, not concealing the pleasure his taste buds were making him try. " _Hmm_."

Keith lost a beat as his eyes widened in amazement.

He thought he had only imagined it until Shiro moaned again and every doubt disappeared. Keith put a hand to his face, hiding it as much as possible as he felt the blood leave his cheeks to go further down.

" _It's so good!_ " Shiro repeated, raising his face every time from the table to every spoonful, directing his eyes to the sky emphasizing what words couldn't express.

Keith jumped up, when his mind began to wander alone, completely embarrassed and without looking him in the eyes went to the corridor shouting a 'good night' ignoring the protest of Shiro, too busy to hide his semi-erection.

  


  


  


  


From that day on, Keith's nightmare began.

Whenever Shiro ate something while they were in the same room, his body reacted to the sounds that the other emitted and, as much as he tried to ignore it, they remained impressed in his mind so much to dream them even at night with Shiro always protagonist of the his wet dreams.

That he was attracted to him, Keith was aware of it. In addition his crush, and the impulsive need of Shiro to clear any space between them that is with a simple pat on the shoulder or with a touch of their hand , without wanting - Keith was sure - didn't help him at all.

But perhaps the thing that drove him crazy the most was that it didn't matter to the others at all.

Sitting at the table, all together, he seemed the only one who couldn't concentrate on a conversation. Eyes fixed on Shiro, attracted like a magnet, unable to look anywhere else.

Keith wasn't aware of this side of Shiro. It was impossible, as they had rarely eaten together before. Keith usually ate at the Garrison cafeteria - and if it had to be honest, it couldn't be compared to Hunk's cook - while Shiro, well, probably ate with Adam, too busy to see each other during the day.

Keith tightened his grip on the fork as the heart tightened in the same way, recognizing a bit of jealousy make room in it.

He was just a kid at the time but now the idea that someone else could have heard Shiro moan like that, alone, in a much more intimate way, warm, with a totally different meaning while caressing that perfect body, it hurt.

Another sound came from Shiro's lips and Keith swallowed noisily, feeling his body warm up at the idea of having him clinging beneath him. Arrived only at mid-dinner, he wasn't sure of arriving at the end of the evening.

Keith reached out to reach the glass, in a vain attempt to relieve his throat, suddenly, dry.

His heart began to beat hard in his chest when the umpteenth groan reached his ears, making the room warm. Almost unbearable.

In addition, sitting in front of him didn't help. Every inch, every expression and detail of Shiro's face was scrutinized by Keith's eyes.

Under his careful gaze, his expression changed every time the fork reached his lips. Keith's eyes moved from his face to his neck, every time he saw him swallow.

He bit his lower lip when he felt his desire grow.

He let out a frustrated sigh as a remote part of his mind began to wish to be alone with Shiro. He wished to touch him and find out how hot the moans caused by contact with another person could be, he wanted to leave a mark in that very inviting neck and savor those lips.

Shiro was beautiful like a god and a tempter like a demon.

When he suddenly felt the clothes too tight, he decided that it was better to retire to his room.

"I don't feel very good." He simply said, standing up, keeping his eyes down.

"Keith, you want that-" Shiro offered to help him but was interrupted.

"No, I want to stay alone."

  


  


  


  


Keith watched the plate in his hands as he called Shiro, hesitant, just outside his room.

Once he got permission, he came in noticing that Shiro was still in the same position he had left him. With his back to the wall, sitting on the bed, his hair fell over his shoulders while the tuft, now long, covered his face but not enough to hide his gaze on Keith.

He approached slowly and then sat on the edge of the bed, avoiding contact as much as possible - it still didn't seem to real to have found him again and he felt a strange tension in the air. -, while he handed him the dish that Shiro gladly accepted, hinting a smile.

"Thank you, It's been a while from the last time I eated."

A knot formed in Keith's throat as he heard it, but looking down, he decided to say nothing.

"I missed Hunk's cooking even though, probably, even Coran's would seem good at the moment."

Keith froze the blood when he heard the sound of the spoon banging on the bottom of the bowl as if he had awakened from a dream and, instinctively, got up.

"Keith?" Shiro called him confused.

"You know, it's better if I leave you alone to eat in peace." He walked away to the exit.

"B-but are you sure? I like your company." Confessed Shiro and Keith couldn't help blushing, now torn on what to do.

That confession had given him much pleasure and there was nothing more in the world he would have liked to do at that moment than to satisfy his request or to confess, in turn, how much he wished to be with him. Every inch of his body was screaming to him.

_Stay, stay, stay_.

"Yes, I'm sure." Keith said. "Before I do something I can repent of." He added in a whisper once he left the door behind him.

  


  


  


  


He missed them, he missed them very much, but Keith was convinced of his choice. He knew he couldn't go back.

Those guys had become his family, but he didn't regret joining to the Blade of Marmora.

So why did his thoughts keep coming back to them? Why did Shiro keep missing to him so much?

A video call. _Only one_. Keith said to himself, left alone now. He would still have to wait for another mission anyway.

Keith looked at the screen in front of him as the beating of his heart went, now, hand in hand with the sound that the screen was emitting in search of the signal.

When he saw that to take his call was Shiro, standing with a snack , he wanted to die.

"Shiro." He called him.

"Keith!" Shiro greeted him with a broad smile, clearly happy to see him again.

_Damn_.

"Sorry, I didn't want to disturb." Keith apologized, ready to end communication in an attempt to save himself from that embarrassing situation known to him too well.

"Wait!" Shiro stopped him while Keith remained with the finger near the button. "It's been a while." He added, blushing. "I wanted- How are you?" He finally asked, and Keith couldn't help smiling, lowering his hand.

"I'm fine."

They passed the video call talking, for almost an hour, until Keith's nightmare took life again and he wondered if the Marmora's uniform had always been so tight.

Keith looked down, feeling the sweat on his skin and the excitement making his way into him.

For a second, only one, he wondered if Shiro, distracted as he was, would have noticed if he had touched himself.

The idea died with the same speed with which it was born. Although Shiro could only see Keith's face, unlike Keith who saw Shiro as a whole, the idea frightened him too much.

Yet a hand had already come down, caressing a thigh dangerously.

It had been an accident. This was what Keith had repeated until exhaustion to himself that evening after his hand had touched - involuntarily - his erection, letting his frustration, held too long, leave his body with a loud moan.

"Keith?" Shiro had called him worried, but all Keith could explain was that he absolutely had to leave. Shiro had hypothesized some mission or task entrusted to him but there was something in the expression of the other that had not convinced him, leaving him confused in front of him only the written ' _transmission finished_.'

  


  


  


  


"I'm glad to see you're better."

Keith turned to Shiro, lying in the hospital bed next to him. Since he woke up, Shiro had always come to visit him, but today was a special day as proudly said Shiro before entering with a box of pizza in his hand.

"How did you get it?" Keith had asked in amazement.

"I have my sources."

"Of course, Captain."

They lay down and thought of nothing for one day.

No Atlas, no Voltron, no war.

At that moment there were only two of them, like two normal guys.

"Thanks for bringing it, anyway. The hospital food sucks. "Keith thanked him.

"Oh, I know, so you're welcome." Shiro said, passing a slice of pizza to Keith.

"Finally, I don't eat pizza since the day I left Earth."

"- since I was five years old."

Keith and Shiro looked at each other as silence fell.

"What?" Shiro asked. "I don't believe it."

"Well, I'm sorry if I spent the rest of my adolescence in the desert."

Shiro pouted and Keith couldn't hold back a laugh but just as Shiro was about to bite his slice of pizza something awakened in him.

_Oh, don't even think about it_.

Keith grabbed the collar of Shiro's uniform pulling him toward himself so fast that their teeth collided.

"Ouch." Shiro complained, straightening his back to look Keith in the face.

Keith, red in the face because of the failure of his first kiss, had a determined look despite the embarrassment and the fabric of Shiro's uniform still in his hands.

"I want you and it's all your fault." Tried to justify Keith.

Shiro smiled, bringing his hand over the other's, letting him release his grip as he leaned over him whispering to his lips. "I thought you never would have told me."

  


That night Keith discovered that Shiro was noisy even in bed. He discovered it and also the other paladins.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was born months ago on Twitter. Someone had said that Shiro was a gourmet and my mind wandered too much, but I'm glad I had the chance to write it.  
>  As stupid as the idea may sound, it made me laugh a lot, and due 2019 has already started badly for me, I needed it.  
>  I'm very excited and anxious at the same time for this fic.  
>  However, I hope you enjoyed it, I almost never write Humor and I probably have a lot more to learn. I hope it's also in a decent English.  
>  Happy New Year!  
>  Let me know what you think, see you next time!
> 
> Where to find me:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ragazza_Qualunq) [Tumblr ](http://sensiblegirl-fe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
